Forget me not
by Cloudlily1990
Summary: She loved him and he left he destroyed everything she had wanted. And now she's going to destroy everything that he cares about. She's going for revenge and she'll get it no matter what it takes.


Paris, 1939

As I lye there thinking about he's hands on my skin. And the way he use to touch me, the hate grew inside my body. How could you do this to me, you said you loved me, you said you wanted to marry me, but you never returned. You told me to buy a wedding dress and we'd get married when you came back, from the war. That was six months ago. Now, I lye pregnant with his unborn child. Yes, his child, I want you to get big and strong. I want you two feel when I rid myself of you, My little bastard child. And only I well know you were ever here. No, that's wrong. Me and my hatred will know, but you should be glad you helped mommy before you left this world. It's a bad place anyway. In a way, I've saved you little one, don't worry your father well be with you soon enough. I've named you after your father, so when I did this, something could have his name. Yes, now it's time to put my plan in motion. Die now, knowing that I would have loved you if you weren't his. Sleep now Naruto...

**Washington, 1939.**

Ranea Sidney was walking around the biggest school she'd ever been in.

"Wow this place is huge" Ranea said to herself. "Well it is one of the top schools in America."

Ranea walked around for what seemed like hours. "This is crazy. There must be someone in this dammed place that's still alive"she said. with a small sign, Suddenly she saw someone, a man. He was handsome his hair was pitch black and he's eyes were the same color. He was tall, his skin was pale but it had a healthy glow. "Do you like what you see" he asked her with a small smile. "Yes." she replied, without thinking. "Oh my god!" Ranea turned away, her face redder then a cherry. his eyes were dancing watching her as she tried to find words "I..i..it..and then…you..um..i'm new" she finely managed to get out. "Oh I see. If you need any help-"

"Sai! There you are! c'mon! Ino's looking for you. You know how she gets when there are newbie's in the school. She can't help herself, poor kids" The girl said. Ranea looked at her. She was pretty she had pink hair, green eyes and a cute smile. "Oh I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sakura" the green eyed girl said.

"Hello, I'm Ranea Sidney. I just got here and I'm pretty lost" she said shyly. "Then you can come with us. Were going to where you need to be anyway." Sakura smiled. "Right Sai?" Sakura said, nudging his shoulder with her elbow.

"Yeah c'mon! we'll show you around." Sai said. They started to walk down the big blue hall. Ranea quickly followed. This place really was huge and beautiful. The walls were blue with gold trim in the shape of dragons, the floors were a creamy marble and there were pictures of beautiful women and handsome men, also in gold trim lining the walls. Ranea couldn't believe she'd got in to a place like this. It was nothing like her hometown back in Chicago. They finely made it to a big room the walls were gray with sliver trim in this room, the carpet was a deep red. there were so many people. Ranea had never seen so many people in one place before.

"Please take you're your seats. We're about to begin the ceremony." The announcer said. Ranea was about to take a seat when someone stopped her. "Wait, that's my seat. Newbies in the back." A tall blond haired girl said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Ranea said as she stepped back.

"Well, now you do. Get out of my way." the blond said. Ranea looked at her, she was pretty too. She has bright blond hair, azure eyes and tanned skin.

'I guess it's true what they say: blonde's are real bitches.' Ranea thought.

"Hey c'mon Ino, Leave the girl alone. Let's just take our seats and get this over with, okay?"A dark haired man said. Ranea blushed.

"Hey, sorry about her. She's really not that bad. I'm Sasuke by the way. Whats your name?" he asked while smiling at her.

'Wow. Are all the guys in this school cute?' Ranea wondered. Sasuke's hair was a blue black. He was tall like Sai but his eyes were different. They were like dark ore's looking into Ranea's soul. "Umm…hello?" Sasuke asked.

"OH! sorry. I'm Ranea, but all my friends call me Rane." she blushed.

"Oh, that's cool-"

"Shut up. No one cares and stop hitting on my boyfriend. Your not his type, shortie." She smirked, While looking down at her.

"Your right." Ranea said. "His type is obviously bitch by the looks of it." Ranea said crossing her arms and giving Ino a death glare. Ino turned red with anger.

"You don't know what you just did!" Ino steamed.

"I have a feeling that I don't care." Ranea replied. 'This is going to be hell. I can feel it' she thought.

* * *

**I hoped you all like it, and don't worry, it gets better. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
